Neverland and Beyond
by ninasdreams
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've been posting on Tumblr, just to get them all in one place. Variety of feels. Will be gen, Davey Jones brotp, or Captain Swan depending on the drabble. No anti-Neal. Spoilers for Season 3.
1. letting go

_Small thing inspired by a gif on Tumblr and a lot of Jones brothers feels._

_Warning: Spoilers for 3x05 Good Form_

* * *

Dropping Liam's tag for Charming to find triggers a dull ache in Killian's chest.

For a moment, his fingers clench tighter around the worn leather, refusing his commands to release.

He's never been very good at letting go.

"Jones. You know him?"

_Better than anyone_ Killian wants to respond. "Aye. He was my captain, and my brother."

When the spring successfully heals Charming, Killian can't stop his smile.

"Why help me when there's nothing in it for you?"

"I didn't do it for you mate." _For Emma_, Killian thinks. _And for myself_.

Somehow, he thinks Liam would be smiling too.


	2. always a way

_Because I have a lot of CS feels and that image of them laying Henry on the deck in the promo got to me._

_Warning: Angsty feels ahead. And spoilers for 3x08. I'm so sorry._

* * *

Killian watches, heart in his throat, as Regina and Neal board the Jolly Roger. The queen's eyes are full of tears and when he sees why, he sucks in a breath.

Emma boards, face white as a ghost, eyes dry but filled with shocked disbelief.

Henry is cradled in her arms, limp and lifeless.

He's in front of her before he knows it, catching her and the boy as she stumbles. The tears start to fall.

"I failed him," she sobs.

"No, love. We will save him yet," he consoles, rocking her and her son. "There is always a way."


	3. until i see you

_For irishlassofbrooklyn's prompt post about Killian freaking out about the wave of magic._

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

"How am I supposed to know, Hook?"

"It's Pan, it must be!" he growls. "Dammit, Tink, I should have gone with her!"

Tink giggles but stops quickly at his glare. There's legitimate panic in his eyes, raging in their ocean blues.

"Emma will be fine," she assures.

"I won't believe such a foolish hope until I see her with my own eyes," he declares.

He spends the next hours pacing restless gouges into the jungle floor.

Tries not to imagine Emma lying lifeless and alone.

When she steps into the clearing, Killian finally breathes.


	4. to be a hero

Inspired by a gifset on Tumblr. On a side note, I'll be posting the first chapter of my Captain Swan NaNo fic by tonight/tomorrow morning. If you're interested, keep an eye out for _If I Walk Away_.

Sort of spoilers for 3x09. Just the one line really.

* * *

"I wanted to be a hero."

Hook sees the earnest look in Henry's eyes and feels the ache as the words gut him.

He remembers that eager desire, the need to do something courageous and worthy of honor.

_A hero's journey_. The words he'd said to Liam as they set sail upon his brother's final voyage.

He's wandered so very far from that path in the centuries since. Lived too long, lost too much.

But he sees that youthful innocence in Henry and he _yearns_ to protect that light.

Perhaps for Emma, and even Henry, he can be a hero.


	5. that surprise you?

_For naiariddle on Tumblr. Prompt - Emma says to Killian "That surprise you?"_

* * *

"I want _you_."

His blue eyes are wide, disbelief written clear as day in their depths.

Emma smiles at the expression. "That surprise you?" she can't help but ask.

He's still silent, but manages a small nod in response.

Emma steps closer until they are standing chest to chest. She slides a hand around to the back of his head, pulling him until their lips are a hair's breadth apart.

She breathes him in a moment, takes in the way his body trembles with anticipation.

"I want you, Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones, and no one else."

Killian closes the gap.


	6. joke's on him

**_Inspired by the meta of one lady-silverblood:_**

_"…KILLIAN APPARENTLY HAVING SOME GOOD GOD DAMN REASON TO THINK THAT TRUE LOVE'S KISS MIGHT HELP WAKE UP EMMA __(I LOVE THE THEORY THAT CHARMING TOLD HIM TO DO IT KNOWING IT WOULDN'T WORK AND CACKLED TO HIMSELF OKAY)__"_

* * *

"You _have_ to find Emma," Charming insists, staring Hook down. "We can only fix this if she remembers."

"And how am I supposed to do that, mate?" Hook asks, both scathing and curious.

"You said you love her," Charming points out. "So prove it."

Hook raises a disbelieving brow. "What, true love's kiss?"

Charming shrugs. The portal's closing. Time's up.

"Go!" Snow yells. Hook jumps.

"True love's kiss, huh?" Snow says. "You know even if he _is_ her true love, it won't work if she doesn't remember him."

Charming laughs and she punches his arm, giggling right along with him.


	7. coming home

_Inspired by my 3x11 episode feels, more meta by lady-silverblood on Tumblr, and a gifset of the time jump._

_Warning: There be 3x11 spoilers ahead._

* * *

_"Good."_

One word to cling to, to whisper to himself each night. A single light to guide him through the moments of hopelessness and doubt.

It drives him through unfamiliar land, overpowers the knowledge that she won't remember.

He knocks and the sound is drowned out by his heart's louder pounding.

The door opens. Everything stops.

She's just as he remembers, yet more. There's a brightness about her, an absence of the jaded strength and loneliness that used to define her.

Killian beams.

"Swan."

The word tastes of perfection, of a year's worth of yearning.

He's found her. He's home.

* * *

**Special note on "If I Walk Away". The next chapter's coming (seriously, there's already a preview posted on my Tumblr). I'm just getting a bit bogged down in work, real life holiday things, and a CS Secret Santa. But it is coming and will be here this week. So look out.**


End file.
